With the ongoing advances in mobile communication technology, a mobile terminal has become an essential part of most people's everyday life. For example, as the processing speed of the mobile terminal has increased, smart phones are now available with various additional enhanced functions such as web surfing and the like. As such, smart phones are now widely used and it is not an exaggeration to say that nearly everyone owns at least one mobile terminal.
Electronic devices are provided in various sizes according to their functions as well as users' preferences. Moreover, an outer appearance of the electronic devices has become important in addition to a compact size and advanced functions of the devices. That is, despite having nearly the same functions as devices of other vendors, an electronic device having a more elegant design is more preferred by a user.
Furthermore, a case frame (or a housing) which forms an outer appearance of the electronic device must also be pleasing in terms of a sense of touch and texture when it is held by a user, not to mention having an elegant design in general. That is, in contrast to the fast developing high-technology mindset regarding the functions of an electronic device, there is a tendency of users to prefer electronic devices having a nature-friendly design, touch, and texture.
However, an electronic device of the related art generally has a case frame painted in a single tone (e.g., black, white, colorless, etc.) and a soft-feel painting process is applied to the case frame.
Accordingly, a case frame having a superior texture and a method of making the same are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.